fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
Option A
Option A, also known as the first option on the last mission, directs you to kill Trevor who is a crazy dog. This option is very heart-relieving, given the number of us hating Trevor so much because of his rude, angry, disgusting attitude. This involves all three protagonists, sadly they meet together not for the gay intercourse but for some action that we expect. Storyline Devin Weston, a known wealthy douche-bag, visits Franklin at his house. He talked a bunch of crap before actually letting you to choose who to kill, and thus the three options are formed. Since you're on this page, this page will be totally based on what happens when you choose Option A. Franklin calls Trevor for a gay intercourse, because he knew Trevor loves being gay, especially when he woke up wandering in a 12-year-old girl's dress. After that, Franklin deal up with Micheal to chase down and kill Trevor. Unfortunately, Trevor found Franklin's intention after he wield a pistol. He then run like a pussy, screaming "I'm being betrayed with you Judas!" everywhere which makes him even more of a pussy, unlike the previous missions where he rage and in Rampage missions he always take the aimed gun from his so-called "enemy" and shoot at them. After Trevor drove away, Franklin must chase him through lots of unnecessary traffic and routes, while calling Micheal, who is in a weak car, to assist. The chase finally ends when Micheal's crappy car surprisingly have the power to knock down Trevor's strong off-road jeep. The jeep crashed into an oil tanker and Trevor's favorite drink, which is gasoline, started to pee out. Trevor was dogging around like he's weak, whining that "Judas" was everywhere around him. He licked a few gasoline and even tried swimming on it, before Franklin shot him causing Trevor to die in his all-time favorite drink. When Trevor finally die, both Franklin and Micheal left the site. Micheal then started to spout random crap from his mouth again, just like what Devin Weston does, before the screen roll credits. Mission Objectives # Chase down Trevor # Kill Trevor Gold Medal Objectives * Gasoline is Good - Let Trevor whine and drink gasoline at the same time for at least 5 minutes. * So Close Yet So Far - Chase Trevor while keeping the closest homo distance to him, which is 5cm, for at least 5 minutes. * Dick Pluck - Pluck Trevor's dick away after he had been killed. * Dick shot - Shoot Trevor's dick. * Pee Pee - Pee in the gasoline to let Trevor taste it. Trivia * After the mission completes, Ron will become extremely butthurt over this issue. * This mission earns you the most money. * Trevor's whine is a little bit racist. * The developers will not let you get the gold medal because it's their intention. If they did want you to obtain it, they should enable the "pee" function for this mission to complete the "Pee Pee" objective. * The gas tanker is possibly owned by RON. * Trevor runs like a pussy in this mission, but during the others, he was raging and daring to go forward. * According to our conclusion, it seems like Micheal's car was possessed and thus having that ball of power enough to take down Trevor's jeep. * Using super cars in this mission is useless, given that the traffic was super heavy. Small, convenient cars like the Panto, Asea or the Dilettante made chasing Trevor down more efficient. * This mission is unrealistic too. You can't kill Trevor while he's driving away in his jeep, pussy always. * The best way to evade all these traffics was using the Dubsta 6x6 or The Liberator in this mission. * Trevor said he's peachy when he met Franklin before the mission start. This could hint that Trevor had sex with several young men before meeting Franklin.